Fragments of the Past: the Lie and the Promise
by phoenixfire3473
Summary: Years ago,a promise was made and a lie started.Now history is on the verge of repeating.Can boy genius Hitsugaya stop it from repeating?Will the mysterious new students help him or try to stop?What will history throw back at the world?Will he stop it?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Academy

**Hey everyone!! This is my new story called "The Fragments of the Broken Lie", it is the rewritten version of "Struggle for Power". I got the idea from the movie ****Paul Blart Mall Cop ****but I don't own anything.**

**I hope you like this and it involves most of the BLEACH characters.**

**I repeat I don't own anything.**

**Summary: Toushirou and the others are students of a modern day version Soul Society Academy. But can one event change everything about their look at the world? Will they realize the truth?**

**BTW: they go to a modern day version of the academy so they do have ****zanpakutōs and kido and hollow and everything else.**

_Toushirou's POV_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Ahh!! It's too early to wake up yet. Ohh... now I remember.

Hi. I'm Toushirou Hitsugaya. I have white hair that is natural and green eyes. I go to an all boy's school called Reaper Academy, so everyone lives in dorms on school property. Not that it is a normal school. We here are all dead souls. We in the school are training to be soul reapers or choosers of the dead and stuff like that. But yesterday we got new from our principle Sōsuke Aizen, that girls like us are transferring into our school because apparently their school is under construction after someone blew it up. So a group of girls are coming here while the others are going to who knows where. It really is stupid. Why come to an all boy's school? There really are some stupid people in the world. But they did choose a good school. Our school is the best of the best and is really famous.

Oh God. I'm going to be late! See my roommates are idiots that won't help me wake up.

So my uniform is blue pants and a white dress shirt, and flash stepped (see we are special!) to school.

When I got there was a great commotion. Some guys wanted to know if the new girls were hot or what. Sadly some of those guys were my friends.

"I really wonder if these girls are hot or nerdy. What do you think Renji?" the idiot that said this was my tall friend Ichigo. He looks like his hair is one fire. Did I mention that I was short?

"They better by hot!" replied the idiot called Renji. He has super long red hair that is in a ponytail, like a girl's.

"Hey." I called out.

"Yo." They called back.

"Where is everyone else?"

"They are inside waiting for the chicks to come."

BRING! BRING! BRING!

We ran inside just in time because today we have a really strict teacher for homeroom. We have Ulquiorra Schiffer. He is the meanest teacher we have had.

So he just walked in.

"Don't stare. And they have not arrived yet." Did I mention he is kinda psychic?

After he said that everyone sighed. And the lesson began.

A little later, when Schiffer was handing back our marks in the practice hollow hunting test there suddenly was this really loud music from the outside. All of us turned to the windows and looked. There was a group of nine people standing down in the yard. One of the people had a boom box, while the others had spray paint bottles in their hands. They were painting something on the wall with lots of dark colours. I could make out something that began with a B-. Suddenly they all took a step back. We all looked at the wall the painted. It was dripping paint so it gave of a horror look to it. It said 'Broken Lie' I had no idea what that meant or if that the group name or what it was.

Our principle walked up to them and spoke some words to them. It was hard to tell what they were talking about but I guessed it was about not ruining the school or something like that. But what surprised me the most was that Aizen let them into the school.

"Hey what do you think that was about?" asked Keigo, he is the pervert of the class. He is an idiot but unfortunately we are friends.

"I think he is going to give them a long lecture about proper conduct." I replied.

-*-Half an hour later-*-

Later, a secretary came knocking on the door to our homeroom.

"How can I help you, Kaname? Out teacher asked.

Kaname Tōsen is like Aizen's assistant.

"I came to drop of these little students." He said.

He ushered in nine girls. They were all very different and they were wearing casual clothes. They are so lucky. The first one to enter the room was a small girl with plain brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair was up in a bun.

"This one is Momo Hinamori."

The second girl to enter had glasses on and had black hair. She was tall. Her hair was in a braid.

"This is Lisa Yadōmaru."

The third girl to enter was tall; she had strawberry blond hair, grey eyes, and a huge bust.

"This is Rangiku Matsumoto."

The fourth girl to enter was short; she had blond hair in pigtails, and had amber eyes.

"This is Hiyori Sarugaki."

The fifth girl to enter was tall; she had orange hair like Ichigo and had gray eyes, she also had a large bust.

"This is Orihime Inoue."

The sixth girl to enter was also tall; she had short black hair and brown eyes.

"This is Tatsuki Arisawa."

The seventh girl had green hair and was tall. She had brown eyes.

"This is Mashiro Kuna."

The eighth girl had her hair clipped up; her hair was black, she wore glasses and had blue eyes.

"This is Nanao Ise."

The ninth girl held my attention the most. She was small like me. She had shoulder length black hair, and the most captivating purple eyes.

"And this is Rukia Kuchiki. I will leave these girls in your hands Ulquiorra." Then the secretary left in a flash.

The girls were just standing there, when...

"Why don't we have a question time? Class you are allowed to ask these lovely ladies questions about anything you want. Make sure it's appropriate or else." Our teacher said.

Lots of hands were raised like:

"What's your cup size?"

Ishida, my friend, raised his hand and Schiffer pick him because he is the nerd of the class. I mean he sews clothes for dolls!!

"Were you the people outside who painted the words 'Broken Lie'?" He asked.

"Yes, we did!!" said the girl with green hair in a super baby tone. Grow up! Like who talks like that?

"Okay. Now you girls sit in the back we saved seats for you. Class open your hollow identify text books to page 375." Schiffer said, and of course that was that.

"They are really hot, well some of them. Look at their busts!" whispered Ichigo.

Oh Lord this is going to be one hell of a year.

**How did you like this as a re-written story? Like? Love? Hate? Could do better?**

**Tell me what you think!! And give advice if you can!! I love advice!! :)**

**Now click the button!!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2: Don't touch me

**Okay everyone... I know that the last chapter was not that good... but please bear with me. I choose to do Hitsugaya's POV because I wanted to make the girls more mysterious because the story basically revolves around them and Hitsugaya. So if I did their POV the story would lose its jumpiness, but I will make Hitsugaya colder.**

**BTW ages.**

**All the boys in Toushiou's class are 15 so are the girls. (Too lazy to separate them)**

**Also I changed the title…so this is the same story under a different title…the old title was "The Broken Lie" **

**Also after this chapter the chapters will be shorter so I can update faster! And sorry if this chapter sounds weird…I wrote it long time ago -__-"also this is not beta-ed.**

**Now enjoy please! {Side note this is sorta filler and boring but it moves more in the next chapter since I have started my research!}**

**Chapter 2: Don't touch me.**

_Ichigo's POV_

"Damn it."

I turned over it seemed that the idiot of a red heard woke up.

"Shut up!" I yelled as I pulled the pillow over my head.

I guess me and Renji were to loud the next thing I knew was that the shortie with white hair came into my room with his zanpackuto and froze me up like an ice cube. I couldn't move at all. And when I looked and whitey… whitey was still FRIGGIN ASLEEP! And then he dropped to the floor. Our newly carpeted floor was now going to be soaked.

Never mess with Toushirou Hitsugaya in the morning. I learned that the hard was 5 years ago.

_Flash back begin_

_A younger Ichigo invited all the younger boys in his class to his 10__th__ birthday party. He was so excited. They played tag in the pool, ate lots of pizza and drank lots of pop. Toushirou was very different back then. He was as happy as Ichigo. They all stayed up late playing Truth or Dare, and they slept at 4:00 in the morning. But this year instead of sleeping in, Ichigo woke up 2 hours earlier to prank Toushirou. That was his dare. So Ichigo did the old fashion thing. He snuck up next to Toushirou and screamed into his ear. Toushirou woke up and back handed Ichigo out the window. He jump out and proceeded to give Ichigo the beating of his 10__th__ birthday. When the parents came in Ichigo and Toushirou were fighting a big brawl which Toushirou was winning but they never finished that fight because Ichigo's mom and dad came in a restrained both boys._

_Flash back over_

That was my worst birthday ever. I hope that that incident would not happen ever again. It scared me for life. My arms still hurt from the memory.

Then Toushirou's alarm clock rang. It rang for 2 minutes straight. By now I was defrosted. And the carpet was soaked in water.

It was so annoying that I walked up the short kid and punched him straight in the face. And then he flipped me up and held me by sword point. He was furious. We stayed like that for awhile with him on my chest and with his sword at my throat. Then Renji can to my rescue.

"Hey you guys. We have to leave or we will be late we are having an assembly with Aizen today. Schiffer would kill if we missed that thing." He called from the front door. And when he meant our teacher would kill he meant it. So for 2 kids in our class have gone missing apparently. And he would kill because our teacher is a freak. He absolutely adores Aizen, just like the crazy secretary Tousen.

And with that we flash stepped to our class and the large busted new students.

_Hinamori's POV_

I love this school. It's so beautiful! I can't believe we are actually at this school. But the teachers look tuff. And our room is gorgeous. I share my room with Hiyori, and Mashiro. They aren't the best roommates but…I didn't really have a choice. I would have rather been with Lisa or Nanoe. Or in another room. The walls were plain white. The beds, the dressers. Everything was white. The school, the dorms, the bathrooms; it was like everything here was bleached.

Hey, I think everyone is awake. I think. I don't want to check…maybe I should say under my blankets and wait…because Hiyori's violent in the morning.

Hmm… our principle is so dreamy…

Oh no wait!! It's 8 o'clock!!

"Everyone, we have to go!" I called out. I looked around. And I was alone… what?

"THEY DITCHED ME!"

_Hiyori's POV_

Hey… I think Momo just found out that we ditched her because I think that was her yelling…

_Hinamori's POV_

How could they!! Now I am going to be late on my SECOND day of school… this sucks. I wanna go home…

So I was running to class because my friends DITCHED me.

And of course I was late… but I did stay up late for 'that'…

"So sorry sensei!" I said as I ran into the room. All eyes turned to me… and my 'friends' had this oh so innocent look on their faces…argh… I can't keep grudges…I smiled at them and they smiled back.

"Can you explain why you were late Miss. Hinamori Momo?" the teacher said.

"Sorry but I slept in." I calmly replied. I looked back over in the class and the guy with white hair was staring at me with this cold stare and then he turned away.

What a weird guy.

So during break I was running to catch up with me friends because they were outside. As I was running I bumped straight into Toushirou… right, that's his name.

"Sorry." I said as I jumped up. I held out my hand for him but…

"Don't touch me, girl. Watch were you are going next time." He yelled at me and slapped away my hand. He glared are walked away with his friends. He sure is cold. So I walked back to my friends.

"Hey you guys. Do you know what's wrong with Toushirou? He's so mean." I said.

"Who's Toushirou? Your new boyfriend?" Rukia said with a smirk. I couldn't help it. I blushed. He was cute.

"N-n-no! I just me him!" Darn I'm stuttering!

"Sure. Just don't get to close… or else 'it' won't work." Said Lisa.

I nodded. Of course. Of course I knew why.

_Ichigo's POV_

Whoa. I just watched mister grumpy pants just brush of one of the new girls. What was her name? Himarori… Hinemori… Himamori… wait! It's Hinamori Momo. Poor girl, she just got the super cold, 'don't touch me or look at me' look. Ouch. He was walking over.

"Shirou what happened over there?" Renji asked.

"Nothing just that stupid girl slammed into me. And don't call me Shirou, you stupid pineapple." He replied grumpily. What a moron.

"Dude, you have to be nice to get the ladies! And they are only going to be here for a couple of months!" I said. I really think that orange-haired one eyed me in class.

"Toushirou, why don't you like them?" Renji asked as sat down in the grass.

"I don't know. They seem really suspicious. Look they are just sitting there in the grass in a ring. It's so weird. It's like they are in like a girl cult. " He replied as he pointed his head in that direction.

But it was true. Those girls where just sitting there in the grass under a large tree talking. You would have expected like posies of girls, not just them together. And they were all looking at the midget girl in the middle.

_Orihime's POV_

"You all know that today, we will have an assembly right?" Rukia asked us. I love her eyes, they are so pretty and special, and you never see anyone around here with that colour.

A round of "Yup", "Yah" and "Yes" were heard.

"We will see all the teachers as well as the students." I nodded "I want you to focus on one teacher and check their spirit pressure. And one of us must sneak out and…well you know. So I want Nanoe to do this. You ok with that?"

Nanoe nodded.

"Ok. Let's go and keep your cell phones on."

**Review Replies****!! : **

**Narutofang91****: Ha-ha! I know you are way to cool to sign in! I can't tell you what the Broken Lie is because it is a secret!! Thanks for the advice about Shirou! I will!! I will make him colder.**

**Kristyn67: So glad you liked it!! Thanks for moving to this story! Sorry about the confusion!**

**ariesgirl5: The reason why the girls wrote 'Broken Lie' will be revealed later! So be on your toes!! But since I changed it, it will be somewhat different, but the LIE is still there.**

**PassionIsLove: Thanks! I hope this story keeps you interested!**

**Loser-HimexD: yah!! Thanks for reviewing. That stuff about the anime really helped thanks so much!! Yah... I know I rush... -_-**

**Youshallnotpass: thanks for the review! **

**-vedette26-: Yah I know. I shall prevail in making it better!! :) Thanks for your help and review!!!**

**Saint Sky: Thanks!! And I'm glad you're my beta! **

**xXCobalt Kitsune-chanXx: Glad you liked it! :) I have big plans! Enjoy!**

**BlackBelt: Thanks!! I really hope I am getting better at writing! :)**

**bc (): Glad you like it! **

**whateverTHP: Thanks for the Alert!**

**Sakura2010-shs: THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!! You seriously made my day awesome!! :)**

**: thanks very much for the alert! :)**

**Icicleriver22: Thanks for the alert! And the review!! :)**


End file.
